Brothers
by ptdumas1957
Summary: A series of eight 100-word drabbles, sharing the thoughts of four Barkley brothers, and others who love them.
1. Chapter 1

MY LITTLE BROTHER  
A 100-word drabble

UNIVERSE: Series Canon

RATING: G

* * *

I look at you, little brother, and I'm brought back twenty years…

You're so much like him, y'know. Intense, mule-headed stubborn, smart as turpentine…

When we talk, sometimes I feel like maybe, just maybe, I_ didn't_ disappoint him as much as my younger self thought I did by not following him into the ranch. Nick was so much better at it than I. You give me hope that he understood me more than I realized.

What a gift, little brother… you gave me back my father, as well as a new little brother to worry about, laugh with and love.

_\- FIN_


	2. Chapter 2

MY BROTHER  
A 100-word drabble

UNIVERSE: Series canon

RATING: G

* * *

Little brother, you gotta learn to talk, to tell us when things are botherin' you. You'll never be like me and yell, but you at least gotta spit it out!

Sometimes you get a notion in your head, and you've got it the wrong way 'round. You get all hot and bothered 'cos your feelings got in the way o' your thinking. Gettin' you to shake it loose can be harder than tryin' to pry a chunk o' beef out of a hungry hound's jaws, but once you do, you usually see the right o' things.

Now, you **know** I'm right!

_\- Fin_


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: MY BIG BROTHER  
A 100-word drabble

UNIVERSE: Series canon

RATING: PG

* * *

When I was small, I r'member thinkin' that if I just had me a big brother, those bullies'd leave me alone, me and Mama. Mama and Aunt Rachel would never have ta worry 'bout men comin' round the cabin with indecent ideas in their lousy heads…

Hannah wouldn't never be tormented no more just goin' 'bout her business o'helpin' us keep things together.

When I was small, I dreamed about that big brother, almost like I could see him.

And, boy howdy, I'll tell ya…

I reckon my best dream never coulda been as good as the two o' you.

_\- FIN_


	4. Chapter 4

MY BROTHER, MY FRIEND

A 100-word drabble

* * *

I've always idolized Nick, but he's forever blustering he hasn't time for me… but you always do.

Jarrod's sweet and caring, but he's Pappy… more like a father than a brother. I love him very much, but there are things I'd likely never tell him. I'd tell you.

Gene's our baby brother, someone to protect and tease. We team up on that.

But us… We can talk about things Nick and Jarrod don't understand, and Gene isn't ready yet to hear. You're the only one who looks like me!

…and like Father.

You're… more than my brother. You're my friend.

_\- Fin_


	5. Chapter 5

MY NEWEST BIG BROTHER  
A 100-word Drabble

* * *

I thought our family was finished and done.

Then you showed up, ready to blow the whole world apart, piece by piece, to get what you wanted.

A place to belong in. Something, as youngest, I'd always taken for granted.

But you took that blood and the guts and grit and made it your own, something that nobody, once they met you, could deny was there. Barkley… and something more.

We idolized Father, you know, felt he was bigger than life and could do no wrong.

Actually, I guess that's right.

You are more **_right_** than you have any idea.

_\- FIN_


	6. Chapter 6

**SONS and BROTHERS**  
**A 100-word drabble**

* * *

I'll admit it, you surprised me_… and upset me!…_ when you first exploded into our lives.

You were soooo angry, so desperately pushing away the thing you wanted most.

So afraid to hope that you could be a part of something, to belong.

But you **_did_** belong, long before you were hauled in that front door by your … _impetuous_ … older brother.

You were a Barkley from that moment the spark of life fired all those years ago.

And you are your father's final gift to me.

No, you didn't grow below my heart.

You grew **_in_** it, sweetheart.

_\- FIN_


	7. Chapter 7

SONS AND BROTHERS II  
A 100-word Drabble

* * *

It sho' is something to see.

Mr. Tom, you'd be so proud o' that young'un. He surely favors you, suh.

But he's his own self, too… quiet… which you gotta admit you ain't _**NEVER** _been, you nor Mr. Nick.

He's a thinker, some, a bit like Mr. Jarrod…

It sure does warm my heart to see him and Miss Audra carryin' on like children. Sweet together, them two are.

Mr. Gene… he's reservin' judgment, I'm thinkin', like he allus do.

Miz Barkely, she knows. She sees you in him, as I do.

Sure is good to have you back, suh.

_\- FIN_


	8. Chapter 8

**SONS AND BROTHERS III**  
**A 100-word Drabble**

* * *

Boss, wish you could see how fine that boy o'yours is adjusting.

Old Brahma and me, we laugh like fools to watch Nick try to put somethin' over on the boy, but he tops Nick, every time.

There's so much of you in him, Tom. I swear, it's uncanny.

He's that balance Nick's been needin' these last years, tryin' so hard to take your dreams and make them real.

This youngster, he's got dreams, too. And he's helping Nick see 'em as clear as he does.

But he's smart, Tom. He makes Nick think they're his own.

He's yours, alright.

_\- FIN_


	9. Chapter 9

**SONS AND BROTHERS III**

**A 100-word Drabble**

* * *

Boss, wish you could see how fine that boy o'yours is adjusting.

Old Brahma and me, we laugh like fools to watch Nick try to put somethin' over on the boy, but he tops Nick, every time.

There's so much of you in him, Tom. I swear, it's uncanny.

He's that balance Nick's been needin' these last years, tryin' so hard to take your dreams and make them real.

This youngster, he's got dreams, too. And he's helping Nick see 'em as clear as he does.

But he's smart, Tom. He makes Nick think they're his own.

He's yours, alright.

_\- Fin_


End file.
